


True Love Forevar

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cheren is apparently God too, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, OOC-ness, Reincarnation, Romance, Settling for Saleh, Shipping Agenda, Tragic Romance, True Love, Wangst, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Eirika were simply MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE for each other~</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Forevar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorVFan10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/gifts).



Seth. Eirika. Man. Woman. Yin. Yang. Penis. Vagina. Two perfect halves of a perfect whole, meant to be together forever and ever amen. She was his purpose, his life, his love. Without her, he could not go on. Anytime he thought even for a moment he might lose her, he would weep to the heavens.

And Eirika would be there to cry with him and reassure him that she would never leave him, that their souls were one. Always together. Even knowing he would outlive her, Eirika swore she would follow him into the dark. God had created Seth especially for her, to be her eternal love. Without him, she was incomplete.

When Seth's time came, she was given a choice by the God Cheren. He asked:

"You may live the rest of your life with your fond memories, or you may follow him into the next life to see him again. Which do you choose, Lady Eirika?"

She chose to follow Seth into the next life. Her end came quickly, and her soul departed for the life she would live now. However, something did not go according to plan.

Saleh had been merely a good friend, a distant companion in the past. He'd supported and encouraged her love for Seth, but something had changed. The new Eirika and Saleh found more and more excuses to spend time together, and then...they fell in love.

But she never saw Seth again. Did he move on to this life, or was his spirit forever in the realm of the departed? She would be tempted to seek him out, but would remmeber her love for Saleh and decline that chance.

"I am happy with Saleh, of course," she told Tana. "But I can't help but wonder if I did something wrong in our previous life, to never see Seth again. I remember the love we shared, and at times, I weep."

"Oh, Eirika, a small part of you will always love Seth," Tana said wisely. "Perhaps Cheren saw fit to expand your heart's horizons for you, by guiding it to a man you'd never considered in the past."

She did love Saleh. But the part of her that longed for Seth would wait until the next life, in hopes that she would be reunited with her eternal love once more.

 

_Cheren bit back a wave of nausea as he finished typing. There, he thought. Maybe this would prove a point to rabid shippers once and for all._

_He couldn't do anything about the ones that treated him like a bicycle, but he could do something about other fandoms._

_"But that's silly," Bianca said. "You'll get dogpiled! Seth and Eirika are so popular!"_

_"Bianca, that fandom will dogpile you for wearing the wrong kind of underwear," Cheren groaned. "What a bother."_

**Author's Note:**

> So it goes like this:
> 
> me: I had a dream about S/E fic where she settled for Saleh in the next life and Cheren was God. I should write it.  
> karu: DO IT  
> me: /forgets about it until 4 years later


End file.
